koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Huang Feihu
Huang Feihu is one of the central characters in both the game and novel, Fengshen Yanyi. He is the first person to befriend and join forces with Taigong Wang. Huang Tianhua and Huang Tianxiang are his sons. In Mystic Heroes, he is known as Kirin. Role in Games In Fengshen Yanyi, Huang Feihu once served as a valiant general under King Zhou. He became worried with his liege's actions when he accepted Da Ji as his lover. By chance, Huang Feihu spotted Da Ji's true form as a fox demon and tried to warn the king. Before he could, he was branded as a traitor and thrown into prison where he soon meets his new cellmate, Taigong Wang. When they're freed by a court maiden, he wants to return to his home to try to explain to his family what happened. Unfortunately, he returns to see his entire family slaughtered by Hu Ximei on King Zhou's orders. Devastated by the loss, he cannot find himself to continue serving the Shang Dynasty and decides to desert the kingdom with Huang Tianxiang, who miraculously survived the massacre. For the first half of the game, Huang Feihu is the one who plans the general destinations for the party. After he relates his tale and the fate of the real Da Ji to Su Hu, both veterans agree to seek Ji Fa's help. To do this, they must pass through five gates that are heavily guarded by Shang Dynasty loyalists. At each gate, Huang Feihu entreats the guarding generals to let them pass peacefully yet conflict happens each time. When they safely arrive to Ji Fa, both he and Taigong Wang have an audience with him. Together, they eventually gain the duke's support when they successfully defend the region from the Shang military and Chong Houhu. Though Taigong Wang initially opposed being named the army's commander, Huang Feihu's recommendation convinces the youth to accept the title. From then on, he continues to act as a secondary leader of the army, who occasionally directs his own battalion when the army needs to split their forces. He continues to play supporting roles in the game's sequels, Mystic Heroes and Fengshen Yanyi 2. In Magical Fengshen, he is one of the four legendary heroes who is accredited to sealing Da Ji's soul. He is hailed by the populace as "Enma-sama", the rough Japanese equivalent of his Chinese god counterpart. He is symbol throughout the land as a tiger. In Warriors Orochi Z, he appears as a generic general during the Battle at Chi Bi dream mode with the mystic army. He is considered to be the army's leader as the stage will end if he is routed. Personality Huang Feihu is a warrior of great skill who is recognized as a honorable general. Due to his experience on the battlefield, he is a serious and blunt person who speaks with a tone of modest professionalism. He cares deeply for his sons, even if he admonishes Tianhua's behavior. He was a former comrade of Wen Zhong and, though he vehemently declines his friend's pleas to return to King Zhou, Huang Feihu expresses his sincere yet futile wish to avoid fighting him. He also hoped to have Wen Zhong join Taigong Wang's army, but his friend's loyalty to King Zhou would not allow it. They have a chance to properly reconcile when they join forces in Fengshen Yanyi 2. Fighting Style Huang Feihu is a character who is slow but physically powerful. He isn't the strongest character in the party but he has a higher defense than the other hard hitters in the group. He is also the one more likely to deal stronger attacks since he has a rather high dexterity rating. Though he is skilled with other weapons in the first game, the range and power of the spear attacks better suits his speed rating. The following lists his starting weapon and magic proficiencies in Fengshen Yanyi. :Sword - 1/8 :Spear - 1/Master :Club - n/a :Bow - 1/8 :Earth - 1/5 :Healing - n/a :Illusion - n/a :Chi - 1/4 Fengshen Yanyi Huang Feihu was a general whose family faithfully served King Zhou for seven generations. He was known as an honorable man who rode his divine speckled bull and his Dragon-Phoenix Sword -as well as dual swords or a golden spear- into battle. Though introduced in the first chapter, he isn't brought into focus again until chapter 8, when King Zhou's sons were spirited away from the capital. The two princes were fed up with their father for gruesomely killing their mother and plotted to kill Da Ji. For now, they had to escape and were assisted by the two giant Fang Brothers. When the Chao twins were afraid to face the two giants, Huang Feihu was ordered to slay the princes in their stead. He catches the princes and, honor bound to the king, declares that he shall slay them. The princes respond by relating their tale which loosens the general's will. He sympathizes them and hatches a scheme to assist them. One son should flee to East Grand Duke, Queen Jiang's father, and the other to seek out the South Grand Duke, and launch a joint uprising against King Zhou. To bide them time, Huang Feihu reported to King Zhou that he failed to capture the two princes. After this event, Huang Feihu became one of the men who tried to appeal for the pardon of many innocents faced with King Zhou's wickedness. He begrudgingly continued to serve the king while simultaneously warning others of the king's unpredictable behavior. Later, when Da Ji wanted to prepare a banquet for her fellow specters, Huang Feihu was one of the human generals present for the event. Though claiming to be immortals, he noticed that their guests were acting peculiarly and emitted a foul stench. Realizing that they were devious fox spirits, he and Bai Qi ordered a handful of his men to track the drunken ghouls to their home and slay them whilst they slept. To teach Da Ji a lesson, the unburned coats were skinned and sowed into a fur coat for King Zhou. She swore vengeance and caused the death of his friend and ally, Bai Qi. He greeted Wen Zhong's arrival soon after and informed him of the events that occurred while the Grand Master was away. To reward his loyalty, Wen Zhong passed the cup of wine he was given to Huang Feihu before his departure. Huang Feihu later tried to slay the specter form of Da Ji but was unsuccessful. In chapter 30, his wife and younger sister were killed whilst defending their honor against King Zhou's advances. Huang Feihu, who was enjoying the New Year's banquet, at first did not react to the report. He wanted to stay true to his family's legacy to the king. However, he eventually realizes that the incident had soiled his family's good reputation and decided to escape from the capital. He briefly fought with the king before heading to the Western Duke with his two brothers, his three sons, and four loyal generals. As he distanced himself from the capital, Huang Feihu gradually showed his distaste for the king, who felt no shame for causing the incident. During their journey, they needed to progress through five passes guarded by Shang Dynasty loyalists. Five Passes Huang Feihu marched towards Lintong Pass but their pursuers were closing in. In frustration, Huang Feihu emitted a loud battlecry which pierced the sky. Master Virtue of the Pure Void, a superiorman who was nearby, heard the anger behind the shout and ordered his genie to hide Huang Feihu and his army. Their pursuers were lead by Wen Zhong and they were startled to see Huang Feihu suddenly vanish. Master Virtue of the Pure Void cast a false illusion of Huang Feihu's army heading from the opposite direction, which Wen Zhong chased. When their path was safe from danger, the hidden army was placed back on its original course. Guarding the gates was Zhang Feng, who initially tried to loosen Huang Feihu's resolve to abandon King Zhou. Seeing his suggestions fall on deaf ears, the two generals dueled with their blades. Zhang Feng had less skill than the former and retreated back to his base. While Huang Feihu and his army decided to camp and rest, Zhang Feng ordered one of his subordinates, Xiao Yin, to surround it with archers and fire at will. Xiao Yin, who was previously treated kindly and taught by Huang Feihu, could not bring himself to the task and betrayed the plot to Huang Feihu during nightfall. He opened the gates for the fleeing general and assassinated Zhang Feng. As Huang Feihu passed through the gate, he was pursued and mortally wounded by a furious Chen Tong, who wielded magical halberds that would never miss their target. Whilst Chen Tong retreated from Huang Feihu's generals, their leader eventually passed away. His loyal general, Zhou Ji, also suffered the same fate. Master Virtue of the Pure Void, worried by the grave situation, ordered his protege, Huang Tianhua, to revive his father. Armed with a holy sword and a basket of flowers, he resurrected both his father and Zhou Ji. After their family reunion, Huang Feihu pushed Chen Tong back with a few bouts. Chen Tong, who dared to gain his vengeance no matter what the cost, decided to hurl his halberds -while he was retreating- towards Huang Feihu. Huang Tianhua guarded his father and absorbed the blow with his flower basket. Chen Tong was then killed when he rashly charged Huang Tianhua. Shortly after the father and son bid a tearful farewell, Huang Feihu's army smashed the second gate, Tongguan Pass, apart and proceeded forward. The third gate, Chuanyun Pass, was guarded by Chen Tong's brother, Chen Wu. Though infuriated by his brother's death, Chen Wu decided to fight his opponent with deception and greeted Huang Feihu as though he were a friend. He treated his weary army to a feast and happily drunk away their sorrows with wine. Huang Feihu couldn't fall asleep during the night and paced about in his room worrying about the past transgressions. He heard the voice of his departed wife, Lady Jia, warning him that Chen Wu intended to set fire to his army. Immediately, he roused his men and they retreated from the vicinity at once. Knocking down any obstacle in their path, Huang Feihu saw that Chen Wu was also pursuing him. He scolded the insincerity and enmity from his host before he plunged his sword through Chen Wu's heart. Slaying any soldier who tried to stop him, he and his army stampeded through the gates and headed for Jiepai Pass. His father, Huang Gun, was present at the fourth gate and was ready to punish his rebellious son. Huang Feihu's generals, Huang Ming and Long Huan, greeted Huang Gun formerly even when they were faced with obvious attrition. When Huang Feihu approached, Huang Gun reprimanded him and told him to be taken prisoner so they can save whatever grace they can for their family. Wanting to show that he was still a loyal son, Huang Feihu was ready to agree until Huang Ming stopped him. Furious by the intrusion, Huang Feihu's generals fought with his father so that Huang Feihu could slip through the gate. Failing to stop his son, Huang Gun prepared to take his life but was calmed by the four generals, who falsely reported that they also wanted Huang Feihu to be captured. Tricking the elderly man to lure his son into a banquet and then apprehend him, the four generals packed all of Huang Gun's belongings into carts and set fire to the building which kept King Zhou's taxes. Realizing the treachery too late and knowing he would be executed for losing the royal assets, Huang Gun and his men reluctantly join Huang Feihu to save their own lives. At Sishui Pass, Han Rong was at command and, though he was displeased with the current turn of events, agreed to stop Huang Feihu. In his service was the powerful sorcerer, Yu Hua, the "seven-headed general" who never lost a battle. Huang Feihu and Yu Hua arranged to have a duel, which Huang Feihu tried to use to convince his former comrades to his cause. Yu Hua was moved by his words -almost wanting to join the general- but commenced their battle regardless of his personal feelings. During their duel, Huang Feihu held the advantage as he was more skilled in swordplay than Yu Hua. As his opponent retreated, Huang Feihu gave chase. Unfortunately, he was knocked unconscious by Yu Hua's magic pennant and shortly captured. Ten other of his generals, whom wished to rescue him, were also imprisoned through the same means. As the prisoner entourage marched back to the capital, Ne Zha appeared on the whim of his master and freed them. With the mystical boy attacking them, Han Rong and Yu Hua fled from the gate. Huang Feihu and his army reclaimed their belongings and arrived at Mount Qi after Ne Zha's departure. Disguising himself in civilian clothing, Huang Feihu ventured through West Qi City. He was satisfied to know that his hard journey was well worth it, as the streets were prosperous compared to King Zhou's dwellings. From one of the residents, he asked directions to Prime Minister Jiang Ziya's mansion and quickly met with him in person. Hearing Huang Feihu's tale, Jiang Ziya welcomed him with open arms and quickly recommended him as a minister for King Wu. His family and army accompanied him to the city and were also given high honors and awards. Service under King Wu Huang Feihu continues to act as an active general in the following campaigns against Shang. He rotates between being captured or defeated by the sages and mystics that he fights. One of his achievements was when the Shang army created ten death traps to defeat King Wu's mystics. To counter the third trap, they would need the wind stopping pearl. It was retrieved by San Yisheng and Chao Tian but quickly extorted by Fang Bi, one of the Fang Brothers, who claimed that it was needed for a toll to pass the ferry. Huang Feihu, who was returning to West Qi City with supplies, heard about the ruckus and hurried to the Fang Brothers before they took the two day journey across Yellow River. Recognizing him, they handed the pearl at once and agreed to join King Wu. Huang Feihu later meets with one of the two runaway princes, Yin Hong, during their battle with Su Hu. Yin Hong, remembering the general's kindness, releases him. He was one of the generals who make the march towards Shang and took part in many of the battles in the march towards the King Zhou's capital. He was slain with four other generals by Zhang Kui. When Jiang Ziya was deviating the 365 gods, Huang Feihu became the God of Taishan, the East Mountain. As a god, he appears as a one-eyed bull with the tail of a snake. He is speculated to be one of the possible origins for Dong Yu Da Di (Emperor Lord of Mt Tai Shan). He judges deceased souls near his mountain. Gallery File:Huangfeihu-fyscreen.jpg|Fengshen Yanyi screenshot Category:Fengshen Yanyi Characters